Flare comes to Yokai Academy
by magmademon113
Summary: The beginning of Flare comming to Yokai academy
1. Chapter 1

Flare Comes to Yokai Academy

By MagmaDemon 113

Prologue

Flare was packing his suitcase and was eager to arrive at Yokai Academy, he thought he would fit in more than at any other school, academy, or institution. The only things he packed were some clothes, sketch pad, graphite drawing pencils, a silver decagram strung on a silver chain, and a small laptop and charger. He left his house where he had lived by himself out in the forest outside of Tokyo for the last 490 years. He demolished it so no one would find out that he lived there (and when he demolishes a house, its gone. Just gone. No questions). He headed to the airport and paid for a ticket so he wouldn't have to walk. He went to the special section to buy his ticket: a charter straight to Yokai Academy: School for Monsters.

When he arrived about 3 hours later he was actually happy, though the look on his face couldn't depict that. He always had a blank face, he thought giving away emotions was a weakness. When he got off of the plane he headed straight to the bus, for the school was still about 2 miles out west. When he got on the bus he was the only one there, he was happy because of that and that he didn't have to deal with any nuisances. Since he was a first year, right when he got off of the bus he had to go to the opening ceremony for acception, tours, etc.

After the opening ceremony he went straight to the hostel to sign in for a room. When he walked up to the desk the receptionist gave him a strange look. Like he despised him. When he got his room he went on and ignored the gesture given to him by the receptionist. He walked into his room, which was on the fourth floor, and unpacked his things into the available dresser. He found a desk already there and a place to hook up a computer to the Internet. The only other thing it had besides a bed was a small bathroom. He put his laptop on the desk and hooked the charger up to it, since it probably didn't have any battery power. He put his clothes into the dresser and put his drawing utensils on the desk as well. He walked into the bathroom and took off his clothes and put them on the small sink that he had and stepped into the shower. After he got done with his scalding hot 150° shower, he got his clothes back on and headed over to his desk and sat down in the black cushioned chair. He looked out the window to see the girl's hostel straight across from the guy's hostel. He turned back around to his laptop and got onto his e-mail account. The only things he gets on his email are weather reports and when some books that might interest him might come out. When he saw that he had no new messages he headed over to the bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A new life: New friends, new enemies.

When Flare woke up the next morning it was about 5:30 a.m. He looked out the window and gazed at the scarlet moon that lingered above him. He had never seen anything like it before in his life. He laid on his back on the floor and started to do some exercise; crunches, pull-ups, push ups, etc. He did about 75 each so he was in shape and ready to fight anything that might get in his way on his first day of school. He went over to his desk and got on the Internet for a while, just to keep him busy. He got onto a web site that was a chat room for monsters, but you could keep your identity a secret. He created an account and called it Hllknght628. When he signed in most of the others asked him what his name meant. He typed in: It means i am a loner of a race wiped out 475 years ago. When the others heard that they asked him what school he went to and when they found out that he was at their school. They flipped. They started ranting kill the demon, and threats like that. He signed off at 6:30. He walked out of the Hostel and walked around, but before he walked out he found a letter sitting in front of his door. He opened it and it revealed his schedule. Ms. Nekonome Shizuka for homeroom, then he had math, art, and a club of his choice. When he got out of the hostel he headed straight for the forest and wandered for a bit . "What are you doing out this early in the morning...Freshman." a voice said coming from behind a tree about 50 yards. He stayed quiet to keep himself hidden from the unknown. "Well? Are you going to answer me." he asked. "I might it depends. I can walk outside if i want to." Flare said. "It is against school policy for a freshman on a weekday this early off school grounds." he said. "I really....Couldn't care less." Flare said. "You are to be detained for carelessness and defiance against a Public safety commissioner." He said stepping out of the shadows. It was Kuyo the head of the Protection Committee. Then one of his subordinates came up to him and whispered something in his ear. "For now you are saved, Flare...For now, but we shall meet again on this matter and settle it." he said while disappearing at the same time. He saw that the sun was about to rise so he headed off to the cafeteria of the school to get some breakfast.

When he got there he saw that they were serving some sort of breakfast platter that had eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes on it. The cafeteria was a big room and no one had really came here except like five other people. He walked up grabbed on of the platters and sat down at a table all by himself. Then he noticed that he forgot to get him a drink, so he went back up to the food line. He saw that they had, milk, coffee, tea, orange juice, sake, and blood. He looked at each of them with a blank look and chose the blood. He went back over and sat down at his table. He started to eat half of his breakfast when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He stopped eating and reached up to his neck to soothe the pain. But his hand came in contact with something and he put his arm back on the table and asked "Can i help you?". The vampire released her fangs from him and apologized and said that the aroma coming from his was just too strong. "Its OK i guess, but uh... Please at least give me a heads up if you are going to do that again." he said. "Okay. Oh yeah, My name is Akashiya Moka." she said. "Sup, my name is Flare. Really don't have a last name though. Never wanted one." he said. Moka looked surprised that he said that he didn't want a last name and said "But names are what depict the person and who he is". "Yeah, never really wanted one." he said. She went up to the line and got a platter and sat down next to him. "So where are you from." she asked hastily. "Well i came from right outside Tokyo in a forest. I live by myself so....I am used to being alone." he said. She kinda gave him a sad look and said that she know how it is to be lonely. "I was alone and was made fun of by humans all through middle school." she said. Flare looked at her and just finished his plate. "Well i guess i will see you later because it is almost time for homeroom." he said. "OK. Lets meet back here tomorrow morning" she said. "Sure." he said.

He was walking down the hall and noticed everyone was wearing a teal suit-like uniform. He looked at everyone as they looked at him. He walked up to one of them and asked him if the uniform was mandatory. The guy replied with a yes and walked off toward his homeroom. Flare then set his sights for a homeroom sign that said Year one, Class three. When he finally found it he slid the door open and sat in the far back left corner of the room near the window so he could just stare out the window all day. About five to six minutes later almost everyone was in class and the teacher started to take roll. When she was about to say Flare's name the door slid open again and Moka ran to the front of the room and apologized for being a bit late. Then she saw that Flare was in her homeroom and she took the seat in front of him. "Oh, hey Flare i want you to meet someone."she said while poking the guy in the shoulder who sat in front of him. "Tsukune this Flare." she said. Flare gave him a little wave hello but that was it. "Hmmmm...." flare mumbled to himself. "What is it?" Moka asked him. "Nothing." he said. She turned back around to hear what the teacher had to say. "Welcome to Yokai academy, School for Monsters! There are only a couple rules for the the academy so remember and follow them well. Rule number one always maintain your human appearance, Rule number two no killing fellow students, staff, or faculty members, understood?" she said. The class replied with a yes. Although Flare noticed that Tsukune seemed uneasy, he had thoughts that he was human, but no human could ever make it into a monster school. "Also one more thing, during homeroom you may do as you wish. You may roam the school, go back to the hostel, or stay here!" she said. She was acting strange for a teacher, a little to...happy. About fifteen minutes into homeroom Flare got up and walked out the door so he could learn the layout of the school and won't have to get lost every time he turns a corner. He went to the math room and peeked through the window and saw the teacher in a leather outfit, whipping her students into learning advanced math. "What the Fuck am i looking at!" flare yelled. And as he noticed that the teacher heard him he ran back to homeroom. And right when he walked through the door the bell rang and everyone except for Moka and Tsukune trampled him to get out the door. He laid there, a puddle with footprints embedded into him. Moka walked over and helped him up since she could see that he was somewhat knocked out by the trampling. "Thanks for helping me up." he said as he walked out to go to Art.

As he was walking to art he spotted a store booth on the side of the east-bound hallway. He stopped and looked around at what they had. He found a box of blood-chocolate pocky and got five boxes. He put the five boxes in his pack and walked out eating a stick of pocky. He kept walking down the hallway until he got to the uncovered walkway to the independent study, which was the art class. He kept eating his pocky on the way there thinking about that Tsukune kid. He wondered if he really was a human. Flare really hated humans. They were stereotypical and hated demons just because of what stories had told them. Well he got over it and walked through the door of the independent study and took a seat. When he saw the teacher he immeadiatley. She was a Medusa. Horrible creatures is what he thought they were. He sat near the back of the class room for isolation, since he was used to being alone. But at that moment Moka and Tsukune both walked in talking to each other about...Well Flare couldn't tell. When they saw him sitting in the back of the room they went back and sat on either side of him. They were still talking to each other then they quieted to hear what the teacher was going to say. "Welcome everyone to my art class. My name is Ms. Ishigami. Today we are going to do the basics: Introductions!" she said. She then passed out papers that had information spots on them for them to fill in. Things like: name, true form, birth place, and things like that were on the sheet of paper. When everyone was finished they passed them up and the teacher said that they could have the rest of class to do whatever they want. But about five minutes later she started to call students up to introduce themselves to the class. The first called up was Moka. "My name is Moka Akashiya, and my True form is a Vampire." she said and went back to her seat. Then next she called Tsukune. He started to worry because someone would realize what he was. When he got up there he said his name but paused. Flare gave him a gesture to tell the class what he was so he wouldn't be killed on the spot. "And i am an incubus." he continued. As he walked back Flare nodded to him. "Why did you help me?" he asked. "Well since i know what _you are._ I have decided how this school life is going to turn out for you."Flare said. Tsukune thanked him since he knew that he was somewhat protected by him. Then Flare was called up. He walked up with his black shirt on, black baggy jeans, and black and red hair and said, " I am Flare. And i am _the_ Hell knight." He then returned to his seat as everyone stared at him. By the time everyone was done with the introductions an announcement came on the intercom. "It is time for you to report to the area in front of the school. There you will choose a club to be in." it said. Everyone got up and headed out.

When they got out to the front of the school, booths were set up everywhere for people to choose a club. Whether it be swimming, newspaper club, or photography, or even acupuncture  
(although i don't see who would want a bunch of pins sticking out of them, unless you want to look like pinhead...). Flare said that he joined the newspaper club since that there is no one there. Tsukune wanted to join the swimming club, but Moka didn't want to. So when Tsukune joined the newspaper club, Moka stood around waiting for him to get out. But one day she heard a scream and ran in to see what happened. She saw Tsukune being circled by a group of mermaids. When she got to the edge of the pool she knew she couldn't jump in. For water was he weakness. Then the temperature rose about 50 degrees near where Moka was standing. The ground started to melt about five meters to the left of her. When Flare started to form up out of the "portal" of lava he had made she looked at him with a thank goodness look, and a WTF are you look! Flare said that no one would harm Tsukune while he was around at the sky. Out of nowhere he pulled out a katana and was about to attack the group of floating fish but the Protection Committee appeared. They quickly subdued the mermaids and detained them. Tsukune was somewhat thankful because he knew he was saved. After that incident he decided to join the newspaper club. Now that there were only three members Ms. Nekonome was happy that they joined. The sun was already starting to set at this point in time, so each of them headed off to their hostel rooms for a good nights rest.

When Flare got back to his room he saw hoe dull it was. Really only three things sat in his room. So he went out of the dorm and went to the bust stop. There he drew a pentagram on the ground and focused his energy into it. After a minute Lava started to come out of the ground and form into a bike. When the chassis was done, it focused on the smaller parts, like the gears, chains, seats, tires, etc. Then the bike hardened into a metal bike. If anyone saw him do this they would be asking how he did that, and can you make me something and stuff like that. He got on his bike and headed through the tunnel. When he exited the tunnel he came out on a highway, the next exit was Tokyo so he took that one knowing that there was a store that sells all kind of home appliances, items, clothes, furniture, etc. He walked in and looked for the school uniform, and saw that they only had the suit, shirt, and tie. He took it anyway and wore the black pants with them. He got a boiler as well, and a stock of ramen. But then he remembered that he still had a box of pocky left in his pocket. He took i out and munched on the blood-chocolate sticks while he walked through the store. He got the stuff he needed and returned to the self-checkout line of the store. He scanned the few items that he had and it came up to be 50,456 yen. He put the money into the acceptor took his things, and receipt and left. When he got out of the store he saw the bus waiting for him so he got on and returned to Yokai academy and snuck into the hostel back into his room. When he got back to his room he changed his clothes into the uniform and laid on the bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The Decision

When Flare woke up the next morning he already had his uniform on from the night before. It was about 7:00 am. He walked over to his computer and made sure everything was off before he left to go to breakfast. He combed his hair where it would have hair covering his left eye. His red and black hair was intimidating for most. No one, he thought, would want to face him. Mostly for the fact he was a Hell Knight but because of the way he looked. He walked out of his hostel room, and headed to the school cafeteria. This time they were serving French toast, eggs, and bacon. He walked over and got one of the plates along with a coffee and sat down at a table by himself. He actually like this coffee and food. He tried to go to school before, but it was the quality of the food and drinks that they had there that drove him away from other schools, so this kind of food was good for a school. After five minutes of being alone Moka came and sat down next to him and ate breakfast with him. "So... What is it like being a Hell Knight?" she asked. "Well the fact that you are immortal, and all powerful is ok. But no one will like me. No matter how well i try to fit in." Flare said. "I...Like...You i guess. Like a friend i mean." she said. "Thanks. That helps a lot. But why do you like me?" flare asked. "Well...I like...To suck your blood!" she said while biting him on the neck causing him to have a sharp pain in his neck. "Well, at least i have someone to care for me" Flare thought. "Thanks for the drink Flare!" she said. "No problem." He said. "Toady we start our club. I wonder what we are going to do on the first day" she said to herself. After Flare finished his breakfast he headed off to his homeroom and saw a sign on the door. it read Newspaper Club Members Only*. Flare walked in and saw only Ms. Nekonome and Tsukune in the room talking to each other. Flare sat down next to Tsukune and awaited for the meeting to start. After Moka walked in and took a seat Flare asked if this is all there was. "Don't be silly. We have one more member!"she said. Then the door slid open and revealed a big bushel of pink roses covering the image of the person carrying them. He lowered them and revealed a shimmering smile. He walked over to Moka an gave her the flowers. "I only wish i had the flower that could match your beauty." he said. "This is Gin Morioka. The only other member and a sophomore. Ask any questions you have to Gin. I have a teacher meeting to do." she said. By that time Flare knew what the sophomore was. A werewolf. One of the three great yokais. The other two are the Vampire, and the yoko.

After Ms. Nekonome left we all were sitting at a table wondering what we could publish. We thought there for a couple of minutes at the table. "Maybe we can do it on the Public Safety Commission." Flare said. "How about the rumors of a peeper going around the school." gin suggested. The girls were actually agreeing with him because they didn't like anyone peeping at them. Flare sat there thinking: Wow, they would rather find a peeper than do a report on a corrupt police commission. Gin asked them to put some kind of retarded poster up on the wall. Flare was standing near him at the time so he could keep an eye on him. He kept telling that Moka that she had to put the poster higher up on the wall. While her back was turned he kneeled down so he could look and have a view of her panties. "Their Pink....." he said while drooling. Flare stood over him and just looked down on him. "You make me so sick." Flare said. Then Flare kicked him out the window of the room that they were in and he landed with a thud. "What was that?" Moka asked. "Oh..Uhh....Nothing." Flare said.

After school Flare was walking through the halls being bored. He hasn't been able to face anyone, or have even the least bit of a challenge. But his ears picked up a sound off in the distance on the roof of the east part of the school. He rushed off to get to the roof as fast as he could. When he got to the roof he saw Gin a little to close to Moka. And apparently she didn't like what he was trying to do. Flare approached Gin from behind but he jumped into the sky and came down on the other side of the roof. He started to grow hair excessively and started to grow a snout. He howled at the bright, blood red moon and disappeared in front of them. Flare was kicked across the roof without a moment's notice. While he was out cold something spoke to him.

Get up.

I.. I am trying.

You are the most powerful. And one of a kind. Are you going to be defeated by a fucking perverted dog??

NO!

He got up and a rush of black aura swirled around him. His hair darkened to pitch black and his eyes darkened. Then Red Slits appeared in the center of his eyes. His teeth sharpened a little bit and he had a fine broad, two-handed sword in his hand that glowed with a warm orange light. "What are you?" Gin asked hesitantly. "I am a survivor...NO... I...AM... A Hellknight. And in this form my name isn't Flare. It's Shadow." he said. Lava spiraled around him in a sphere. He walked toward Gin slowly and as he did Gin felt the impressive force of his aura and got forced to the ground. When Shadow stood before Gin he raised his sword in the air and pierced it through his back. But he didn't bleed, for it didn't pierce him physically. He pierced Gins soul and dissipated it so when Gin dies he will burn in the flames of hell for all eternity. "And now if you make me mad again you die." Shadow said. After that incident Gin became incapacitated and Flare calmed back down and walked over to Moka. "Are you all right." he asked. She stared at him with a look shock on her face. "It's all right. That won't happen again unless it really has to happen." he said. "Ok...Uhh, thank for...You know...Saving me." she said. "I wan't anything really. Now....Lets back to the Hostel, its getting late." he said. She nodded and they both walked off to the hostel and went their different ways when they got there.

When Flare got to his room the small metal lamp at his desk was on. Then he remembered he didn't have a lamp on his desk! He walked in and found bags with clothes in them. And another computer next to his. He heard a voice come from behind him, "You must be my roommate. Right?" he asked. "I'm not yours you are my roommate!" Flare said. "Well. My name is Honyou. What is your's?" He asked. "It's Flare." Flare said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A Half-Demon?

Having a half-demon for a room mate never happened to occur in Flare's mind. They were a disgrace to the demon world; half-demon and half human. They are just as bad as witches. Although Flare sensed something different so he thought he would give him a chance. The half went to sleep but flare didn't. He sat there and watched him so he wouldn't make any unknown moves and try to attempt to kill him. Although that was impossible because he was immortal he could still be hurt. He didn't like pain; except if it was happening to someone else of course. At about 6:00 a.m. Flare got up and walked out of the room silently to go to breakfast like he always does. When he got to the front of the school he was about to go through the gate but he saw the protection commission walking out so he hid behind a tree to eavesdrop on them. They were talking about Tsukune being human or something. Although he already knew that it didn't surprise him that they found out. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see one of Kuyo's lackeys behind him. Flare walked out with the dud and Kuyo turned to him. "You have violated a sacred rule by listening on our plans. You are hereby detained." Kuyo said. "I would like to see you try to detain me." Flare said. The man that was behind him karate-chopped the back of flares neck trying to make him lose consciousness. When he saw that didn't work they attempted to hold him down while one of them stabbed him with a sword. Flare resisted and said that the only one he wanted to fight was Kuyo. Kuyo smirked and laughed at the thought that someone wanted to challenge him. "Ok I will take you up on your offer. We will fight here and now." he said. They stood there and the other members surrounded both of them in a circular formation. "Well aren't you going to attack me?" he asked arrogantly. Flare stood there and said, "I don't attack first". Kuyo made a small flame in the palm of his hand and shot it at Flare. It pierced the center of his chest and he was engulfed in flames. The flames turned back and Kuyo was wondering what happened for he could not produce a black flame. The fire dispersed and Flare was standing there. "Is that the best you got?" Flare asked. "Impossible! He should have been burnt by my flames!...Fine. I will use my truest form to defeat you. He was engulfed in blue flame, stood upright, bought had the body structure of a fox. He held his hand out and shot a blue fireball at Flare that caused a large explosion that the other members had to get out of the way or be incinerated. When the fire cleared nothing was there. "Heh. Seems like he was incinerated...Wait- there is no spot on the ground of ashes." he said. Flare tapped on his shoulder and Kuyo turned around only for his face to meet a fist of fire sending him into the school and out the other side causing the north and south walls to collapse. "And you say that you can protect the school's peace? You couldn't even protect yourself." Flare said. Kuyo got back up and blood dripped down his chin. He wiped the crimson flow with the back of his right hand and his tales started to spin in a circular motion. He then was a flame wheel coming at flare very quickly. Flare had an idea. At the last minute he stomped his foot on the ground so a metal spike would come out of the ground and impale Kuyo. When Kuyo collided with the spike it cause a smoke screen for it was something very hot meeting something very cold really quick, causing a cloud of vapor gas to appear. When it cleared the protection commission members found Kuyo gored through the abdomen with the metal spear. He coughed up the thick crimson substance out of his throat as he died painfully. Flare was gone, he left before the steam cleared.

He walked into the cafeteria cautiously on his guard protection commission members. He grabbed a plate and walked to a table and sat down next to Honyou that was there just eating a little instead of the full breakfast. "I smell blood on you. Get into a fight?" he asked. "I guess you can call it that." Flare replied. Moka, intoxicated by the overcoming smell of blood, ran up behind Flare and bit him on the neck. She was sucking his blood for about three minutes until she came to. "Oh...uh sorry about that... I..Uh....Couldn't control myself." she said. "It's ok. I don't mind. Just don't do it excessively." Flare said. "Well that bastard leader of the protection commission is dead. Maybe we will have real fucking peace around here." Flare said. "Amen Brother!" Honyou said. "Now lets get to homeroom." Flare said. When they got to homeroom they walked in and were greeted by Ms. Nekonome being all peppy as usual. She walked over to Flare, Tsukune, Honyou, and Moka and said that they were going on a field trip to Miami Beach, Florida. They all stared at her with happiness, shock, and the I don't really know look. She told them all to get ready for the next day for that is the day that they will set off for Miami.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Field Trip!

After it was announced that they were going to the Miami, Florida, they were actually happy. It was a nice beach where one could tan or have fun. The only thing that would make it more fun is if there were no humans. Ms. Nekonome told them that they need to pack bags for they were going to be there for a week and were staying in a hotel the entire time when they were not on the beach or in the city. The four of them left back to the dorms to pack their bags for the week ahead. When they got to their respective rooms they each grabbed a suitcase and packed their essentials. They each walked out to the bus stop in front of the school, off school grounds, and waited for the bus and Ms. Nekonome to arrive. The first to arrive were Flare, and Honyou since they shared a room. Then about 5 minutes later Tsukune showed up followed by Moka. The three guys stared at her because she had 3 briefcases. One was filled with clothes, one was filled with herbal mixes, for water so she can take a bath, and in the third one; only god knows what's in there(A/N And I feel sorry for him). When the bus arrived about 30 minutes later Gin showed up. He said that he wanted to tag along to because if there is one thing he know best, it is that beaches mean...BIKINIS! They each got on the bus and put their things in the back so there was room to sit up front. The bus driver told them that it wouldn't take long to reach their destination because the tunnel linked to other tunnels around the world so they could be in Miami the instant they come out of the tunnel. When they appeared at Miami about five minutes later all they did was stare out the window until they reached the hotel they were going to stay at. When they stopped at the hotel Ms. Nekonome hat a hat full of names, she said that's how they will pick their roommates for this trip. Each one of them pulled a name and read what they had. "WHOA! I have to have the pink-haired, bloodsucker for my roommate?!" Flare said. "YOU ARE THE LUCKY ONE!", Honyou exclaimed and then whispered into Flare's ear, "At least you don't have the human". Flare shrugged. Ms. Nekonome and Gin were to roommates since one was a sensei, and the other was an upperclassman. They each got their bags and headed into the hotel lobby to await their rooms to be assigned. Ms. Nekonome went to the reception desk and whispered something to the receptionist. He nodded and pointed them the direction in their room and handed each of them their keys. Flare and Moka got room 284 on the second floor, Honyou and Tsukune got room 137 on the first floor, and Ms. Nekonome, and Gin got room 352 on the third floor. Each of them went to their respective rooms and put their bags up. Flare lied down on the bed and closed his eyes. But then his eyes shot open, "THERE IS ONLY ONE BED!?" he yelled. Moka was just staring at him with a strange WTF look. "I don't think I can sleep in the same bed as her..." Flare thought to himself.

After a couple of hours of freaking out day turned to night. The group met on the beach at night so they wouldn't be bothered by any of the humans. There was the occasional human that walked by them but it was no big deal. They played volleyball and had a bonfire near the water at night. "Wow. I haven't had a time like this in a long time. And it definitely wasn't with other people." Flare said. "I have always been alone, so I am happy to be with friends." Moka said. After about an hour of telling stories around the bonfire Ms. Nekonome said it was time to go back to the hotel. When the others left only Flare and Moka sat there staring across at the vast, majestic, ever-stretching ocean. Moka layed her head against Flare's shoulder and stared at the ocean with him. "Hey. Why do you like me. I mean I am a real definition of what a monster is." Flare said. "There are really two reasons that I like you: One, I love to drink your blood, and two, you are just like me. You've been alone for a long time. I have never had friend until I went to this school." She said. Moka put her hand on top of Flare's. They looked at each other with passion, not lust. Moka then moved her head forward and embraced their lips together. They sat there kissing underneath the full moon and the stars. Moka pulled away after a couple of minutes and said," Thank you for accepting me as one of your friends". "No problem." Flare said. They both got up and headed back to the hotel, walking side by side, hand in hand. When they got back in the others were waiting in the lobby for them. "What took you so long?" Honyou asked. "Nothing...It was nothing." Flare said. Ms. Nekonome told them that they were going to go to a Yokai restaurant ran by Yokai, and founded by Yokai. "The only thing is...You need to wear your uniforms." she said. Each of them nodded and headed up to their rooms and changed from their beach clothes to their uniforms. This is actually the first time Flare has ever worn the uniform because he used to wear all black. They each, after getting on their uniform, returned to the lobby to depart to the restaurant.

When they got to the restaurant they saw that it was actually serene and peaceful despite being ran by monsters. They went up to the front of the restaurant to wait to be seated. About three minutes later a waiter came and showed them each to a table for two, then handed each of them menus. They had a variety of different foods for each of the different kinds of Yokai. The waiter came back and told them that they have rules at the restaurant. The first was to maintain your human guise, and no killing. They each said a drink of what they wanted. Flare wanted a nice refreshing glass of Coke, Honyou wanted green-tea with mint, Tsukune wanted coffee, Ms. Nekonome wanted Milk, Gin wanted coffee, and Moka wanted Flare's blood. Flare just kind of stared at her because the repeated drinking would be a problem for him. The waiter wanted Flare to come with him into another room. In the room he saw a blood extraction unit. He hooked the machine up to Flare and turned on the machine. It made a couple of noises and drained two liters of blood from him. But because of what he was his blood came back almost immediately. Flare came back out with a pitcher of the blood and a cup for Moka. Moka was very happy when he came back out. So happy that when he put the pitcher down she ignored it leaned across the table and bit him on the neck. She then thanked him for letting her suck his blood and looked at the menu for what she wanted. It was about five minutes and then the waiter came back with their drinks and was prepared for an order. Gin and Honyou ordered the same thing, a medium-rare steak, loaded baked potato, shrimp on the side with butter, and a lively salad. Ms. Nekonome had the salmon with shrimp on the side with butter, and a lobster tail. And Moka had a T-bone steak, with a loaded baked potato, and a salad with a Bloody Mary on the side(A/N More likely a bloody Flare though...). As they waited they talked about what they were going to do for the next four days at the beach, the mall, the hotel, or wherever they were going to be and whatever they were going to be doing. About fifteen minutes later the waiters came back with each of their meals and when they were served the waiters were each tipped a twenty.

As they ate their delicious meals they watched the news on the human network called CNN. It was informative but to them it was kind of boring. They were done with their meals about 20 minutes after they got them. The bill was about $50 per table, so they put their money on the table after they got the bill and headed outside to go back to the hotel. When they got outside they saw fireworks light up the sky and form letters. "Spring Break Bash" is what it said. "I have heard about these spring break bashes, they are where college and high school humans party for a week straight and do weird things.....Damn I should of brought my camera." Gin said. "Does anyone have the time?" Flare asked. "Its about a quarter until 12:30 why?" Ms. Nekonome said. "I think we should get back to the hotel for some rest." Flare said. "I agree with him" Honyou said. "Me too" Tsukune said. They started to head back to the hotel when they noticed the bus driver was waiting for them outside the restaurant waiting to take them back to the hotel. They hopped on the bus relieved that they wouldn't have to walk that distance back to the hotel. When they got back to the hotel they each said good night to each other and headed to the rooms. When Flare got back to the room he flopped down on the bed and complained that he was full and tired although he really didn't do anything except eat. He layed there staring out the window for a moment until he heard the shower turn on. He quickly got up and started to freak because it would be kinda awkward to see her in a towel in front of him. He thought about what to do when she comes out of the shower. He got an idea. He turned on the TV and layed down on the bed watching it so he wouldn't notice. When he heard the shower stop his heart stopped. "Aww man...There are no towels in here." She said from inside the bathroom. Flare was laying down on the bed foaming at the mouth because he thought she was going to come out completely naked. "Will you bring me my clothes?...Please." Moka asked. He got up quickly and gathered what she layed out on the bed for her to wear. With his back turned to the door he knock on the door and handed her the clothes without looking. He went back to watching TV and then she came out dressed in a lavender kimono with a purple floral design. Flare stared at her as she lied down next to him on the bed. "What?" she asked. "Uhh...Nothing." Flare said. "Well...Goodnight" she said as she pulled the covers over her and fell asleep. Flare turned off the lamp that was on a small table next to him and pulled the covers over him and turned on his side and fell asleep.

In the morning Flare woke up and felt something wrapped around him. He turned around and saw Moka clasped onto him. He poked her on the shoulder until she woke up. When she saw here arms around him she quickly retracted them and got out of bed. She quickly got on her uniform and headed down to the lobby to the breakfast buffet they have there. Flare wasn't far behind her because he was hungry. When they got to the lobby there was an abundance of muffins, coffee, tea, rolls, and some other breakfast items. Flare got some coffee with a lemon poppy seed muffin(A/N Now I want a poppy seed muffin because they are my favorite...And no I am not a drug addict...So don't ask). Moka got some tea with a couple of muffins and sat down at one of the tables in the lobby to eat. Flare sat down across from her and started to wonder what they were going to do for the next couple of days. Honyou, Tsukune, Ms. Nekonome, and Gin, came down about 10 minutes later. Moka then got an idea for what they could do for the rest of the day. "Maybe we can head to the mall. There are a lot of things to do there." She considered. The rest of them shrugged and said sure since they didn't have anything else to do. For the next couple of days they didn't do much. They went to the mall a lot, ate at different restaurants, and partied a little bit. When it came time to go though, Gin was no where to be found. So they presumed him to be dead because he probably tried to rape someone or something. They packed their things and headed to the bus on the fifth day and headed off to Yokai academy. As they exited the tunnel to the school they looked upon the school in horror for what they saw was tragic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The Outcasts

They looked upon the school. It was half way destroyed and bodies were laying everywhere. Mostly it was the corpses of the protection committee but there were others. They got off the bus and looked around and wondered about what carnage happened here. Then an outcast ayashi by the name of Midou appeared to them. He stood in front of them and a group surrounded them. "Flare and Honyou. The most popular demons of all demon society. Why do you mingle with them." he said. "I thought I could get a new start." Flare answered. "And you Honyou?" he said. "Same here." he replied. "But what you have done will always be with you. You cannot change that. Join us and we will spare you." Midou boasted. "Spare us? The only thing that you can spare us is the shit that is coming out your mouth." Flare said. "Agreed" Honyou said. "Fine. I guess that is how it is going to be then." Midou said. Then the group of men that surrounded them dispelled their human guises and showed their true forms. They were all hybrids. Monsters that were looked down on because of what they were. "I'll take Midou. You guys take care of the rest." Flare said. Midou and Flare moved to a different location so they could fight with no interruptions. It was back where the tunnel was. Flare dropped his guise to reveal only darker than night clothes, wings, and an immense black aura surrounding him. Midou revealed his true form, he had a bulky right arm and half of his face was all screwed up. Flare's eyes also changed. They were crimson red, with black slits. "So you are a vampire." Midou said. At that moment Flare disappeared from in front of him and he appeared behind Midou. "Nope. I am one of a kind. A hellknight." he said while shoving his fist through Midou's chest goring him. Flare pulled his arm out of his chest and was holding Midou's heart in his hand. Midou fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. Flare then turned to fight the other monsters in the group of outcasts. But then he got sent flying forward over Moka, and the others and into the school. Midou popped his knuckles and laughed at Flare because he thought Flare would be stronger than him. Flare got up out of the school and formed his arm into a blade. "I didn't think I would have to use this. The one thing that is stronger than me, but only I can use." Flare said. He wielded a two-handed broadsword that was bigger than him and it glowed with a warm orange light. He stuck the sword in the ground in front of him and stood there waiting for Midou to come and attack him. Midou was in front of him in an instant already throwing a punch at him. The punch stopped five inches in front of Flare. "Why didn't my punch hit you?!?" Midou said. "Because...YOU ARE WEAK." Flare said as he pulled his sword up out of the ground and pulled an uppercut on Midou cutting Midou in half vertical. As Midou fell he saw Tsukune lying on the ground with a hole in the right side of his chest and Moka pumping blood into him. As one of the outcast was about to attack Moka while she was pumping blood into him black aura came from Tsukune as he stood up and his wounds healed before everyone. He had black marks going up the sides of his face that looked like fire in a sort. Tsukune was already gone and the adversaries were defeated and gored. Moka realized what she had now done. Tsukune had transformed into a Ghoul, a person's body that reanimates by being possessed by a wicked spirit. They all witnessed Tsukune beat the hell out of each and everyone of them. Then Tsukune turned to Moka with eyes for killing. Flare jumped in front of Moka to protect her from the evil in front of them. Tsukune came at Flare at full speed and punched at him, but Flare was able to deflect his hand over him and was able to flip him and send him to the ground. Flare raised his arm as Tsukune was on the ground and was about to punch him but Moka intervened and stepped in front of him. "You can't...You just can't... If you do I will never forgive you!" She yelled. He looked at her, and so did Tsukune as he lay on the ground. After that a man in a white cloak came with a silver holy cross and was able to seal the vampiric power inside Tsukune. Flare passed out as well as Tsukune after what had happened.

Flare woke up in the infirmary. Tsukune was there too, he was heavily bandaged and still unconscious. Moka was sitting in the infirmary with Honyou. They hadn't noticed that Flare woke up. He looked around before he said anything. "Hey...How long was I out?" He asked. Moka turned around after hearing him and ran up to him and hugged him with all her strength. "OWWWW!!!The severe crushing doesn't help the HURTING!" Flare said.

She let up on the strength. "Sorry. You were out for 2 days...I was beginning to worry." she said. He smiled at the fact that someone actually cared for him. "Hello..."Honyou said. "Is that it?" Flare said. "Shut up I don't know what to say." Honyou said. "Why don't you go....Eat cockroaches!" Flare said. "I have before they are very crunchy believe it or not." he replied. Moka and Flare stared at him. "What? Doesn't everybody eat cockroaches?"he asked. Flare and Moka shook their heads and stared at him. "Stop staring at me...You are making me feel awkward." he said. Flare got up out of the bed and actually formed his clothes onto him. "If you need to talk to me I will either be in my room or in the clubroom, or walking around." Flare said as he walked out the door. Then he popped his head back through the doorway, "Oh yeah, Moka I need to talk to you tonight. Will you meet me at my apartment at 8:00p.m.?" he asked. She nodded and went back to tending to Tsukune's wounds. "They are gonna get it on...." Honyou thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

More Trouble?!

After Flare had left the infirmary Tsukune woke up with Moka sitting next to him. The headmaster of the school was also waiting in the room with them. "Please, Aono Tsukune, look at your right wrist." he said. Tsukune looked at his wrist and found a lock and chain wrapped around it. "You are also expelled...Unless, you work for the school." he said. Tsukune sighed in relief and took the job, but he needed about 3 days to recover from his wounds before he could do anything. Moka left the infirmary so Tsukune could get some rest. At that time she remembered what Flare had told her. Flare was sitting at his desk eating a sandwich and chatting on a Yahoo! Monster chat room. At that time he heard a knocking at his door. "Coming..." he said while getting up to answer the door. He opened the door and saw Moka standing there. "Oh it is you...C'mon in." he said and she walked in and sat down on his bed. Flare asked her if she wanted anything to drink whether it be tea, milk....blood. "I'll take the blood." she said. He came back out staring at her and was ready for the bite that he was going to receive. She went in quickly, blushing the entire time. "Itadakimasu!" she said right before she bit him. After she stopped drinking his blood she asked him what he needed her for. "Look I know you love Tsukune but..." Flare said but was cut off by Moka. "I don't love....him..."she said. "Really...Then who do you love?" he asked. She blushed her entire face crimson. His eyes grew wide and he fell over off his seat onto the ground. He woke back up and saw her still in his room sitting on his bed. "Ok then...Despite me fainting...Why do you love me." he asked. "Well. You were the first to accept me, and you were just like me you used to have no friends." she said. He sat down on the bed next to her and looked at her, gently stroking her hair. They both leaned in for a kiss that would have led to marriage, but Honyou slammed the door open. Flare fell off the bed and Moka turned away whistling, "Was I...Interrupting something?" he asked. "Nope nothing at all...You...Never mind...What do you want?" Flare asked. "Tsukune has been asked to tend to a festival and he said that you two would be some of the best helpers." Honyou replied. Flare and Moka got up and followed Honyou back to the festival site. When they got there, Tsukune was already giving orders for what needed to be. Then he turned to Moka and Flare, "Hey can you build different activity stands and other stuff like that?" Tsukune said. "Sure I can. But what is in it for me?" Flare asked. Moka leaned over and went to whisper something in his ear. "I will come back to your Hostel room tonight if you do." she said quietly. "I will...DO IT!" Flare said. Tsukune handed him some blueprints and layouts of how the stands needed to be built and where they needed to go. Flare got immediately to work building the stands. He controlled lava(A/N Read his background story to find out more about him. It is in the Naruto section.), so creating stands out of molten rock wasn't a problem. It took him about five minutes to make one stand, and there were 150 to make. "Wow...I need to get to work!" he said while making four clones of him self out of lava(A/N Just like Mizore makes her Ice clones) and they each got to work creating stands. It took about thirty minutes to create them all, when he got done he went back to Tsukune to see what else he could do. "You have actually helped out enough...Why are there five of you?" he asked. "Oops...My bad."Flare said while destroying the four other clones. Moka was stuck with the job of recruiting people to work the stands. She needed 150 people and she had currently 15 with a line of...Everyone else in the school in front of her. Mostly just to be close to her. In five minutes she had her 150 sign-ups ready and took the sheet back to Tsukune. "Good job Moka. Now can you see if Honyou is done getting all the packages done and unloaded into the stands?" Tsukune asked. "Sure." she replied while going off to see if Honyou was done. She found Honyou drinking a cup of Ale at a bench with each package in its corresponding stand. She went back to Tsukune to tell him about the progress. Flare told Moka, when she came back, that he will be in his room if she will need him any time soon.

Flare went back to his room and sat at his computer typing senseless nonsense because he was bored. (A/N Maybe he could just look at porn....). He then heard a knocking at his door. He got up to answer the door and closed his curtains(You know just in case he is gonna...You know...*Lemon*lol). He answered the door but right when the door opened everything went dark and he couldn't breathe. He spun around feeling around for the nearest thing he could hit himself in the head with. He felt a baseball bat and swung fiercely at himself. But right as he was about to himself the darkness disappeared and he hit his head off of his shoulders. Kurumu stood there staring at the body and fell to the ground foaming at the mouth as if she were having a seizure. She saw the body move around with its hand out in front of him searching for his head. "Hey body over here...Not towards the girl!" the head said. The body grabbed one of Kurumu's breasts thinking it was his head, obviously they were big enough, and put it on his neck with her still attached. "I am so going to have to bathe myself in fire tonight..." his head thought. He rolled his head over and bit himself on the ankle. The body recognized the pain and picked the head up and rightfully placed it on his neck. "Who are you..And what are you and your humongous chest doing in my room?" Flare asked. "My name is Kurumu Korono and I thought I could seduce you into having sex with me..." She said. "......WHY!!!...WHY!?!" He yelled. "Well I think you are one hot Yokai." she said. "Thanks, Ms. Pointsouttheobviousalot." he said sarcastically. "Fine maybe I was wrong about you..." she said while leaving. "Thank you I am already taken you know!" flare replied as Kurumu slammed the door behind her. After that incident happened he heard another knock on the door. He opened the door and his eyes grew wide at what of which he saw.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

When life gives you lemons...You make a porno...Not really.

Flare stood there as he stared at Moka in the doorway. She had on a violet kimono with a crimson floral design on it.(A/N I think it looks good on her....). She blushed because the only thing that Flare did for the next three minutes was stare at her. "Can I come in?" she asked. "uhh...Sure..." he replied. She walked past him and sat down on the bed and Flare closed the door and sat down on the chair at his desk...Still staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked. "What do you not want me to wear it?" she said while starting to undo the kimono. He waved his hands in front of him while falling off his chair backwards with a nose bleed. "Wow...I was just kidding...I am wearing this because I accidentally fell inside on of the dunk tanks(not really I was just wanting to see how it would be like to get dunked) so I went to my apartment and changed into this...I hope it isn't bad.." She said. "Uhh...no it uhh...Looks good on you." he said while getting up off the floor. He sat down next to her and pulled open the curtains to view the sunset with her. "You want to go out to the cliff and watch the sunset?" he asked.(A/N the "cliff" is where many important events happened: Tsukune fought Kotsubo-sensei in manga there, and Mizore was there in episode 13 of season one after she learned Tsukune was human...Just for all you noobs out there...Swordmstr12...). "Uhh...Sure." she replied. They walked out to the cliff and sat down at the edge to watch the crimson sun set behind the vast ocean that was in front of them. As they sat there they thought that it was a place where they could be alone. The moved together for a kiss when a scythe blade came in between them. "Who are you!"Flare asked. "My name is Kiria. Head of the outcast ayashi. You must be Flare the legend I have heard about around the school." he said. "So what if I am? Whats it to ya?" he replied. "I wanted to fight you myself." Kiria said arrogantly. "Fool. If you lose, which you will, you will die." he said. "We shall see." Kiria said as he jumped back fifty feet and drew out his scythe. Flare stood there waiting to take any hit that this guy could dish out. Flare charged at him but Kiria quickly disappeared behind him before he could do anything and sent him flying with a barrage of kicks and punches. He crashed into the forest about 300 feet away from them and broke about 5 trees. He got back up and drew his sword. They charged at each other weapons drawn and clashed the two heavy blades against each other. When Flare saw that his blade could not cut through Kiria's he was surprised to say the least. Kiria was able to get his blade through Flare's guard and cut him in half vertically. The two halves fell to the ground in a puddle of blood before Kiria. "Hahaha...Well he wasn't that strong." he said. As he said that though he felt something grab his ankle. He looked down and saw that it was one of the halves reforming itself. Flare got up and threw Kiria by the ankle and slammed him into the ground behind him and drew his sword. Kiria coughed up the crimson liquid known as blood. As Flare drew his sword Kiria begged for mercy. And man the one thing I hat more than President Barack Obama is a person that willingly accepts a challenge and knows if he loses, he will die, still begs for his life in the end...It makes me sick. Flare quickly minced the man that lay before him and incinerated what was there. He walked back over to Moka and took her hand and walked her back to the dorm kissing her gently the entire way.

The end

=p

Please review my story...Because...There might be a sequel....Swordmstr12.....

Through out this story I saw many opportunities for a **lemon**, I was tempted but I didn't....I don't think I could right a very good lemon... PhantomKage....You are a follower....**OBEY!!!**


End file.
